1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preparation for stimulating the circulation of blood.
2. The Prior Art
Stimulation of the blood circulation in the skin is a problem for which a solution has been sought. A number of research results have already been disclosed, and different research paths have been followed. The influence of magnetic forces has also been increasingly studied, especially in recent years.
Among other things, the use of pulsed electromagnetic fields has been studied as a potentially useful therapy for the postoperative treatment of pain and oedema (Mayrovitz, HJ. N., Larsen, P. B. WOUNDS, Vol. 4, no. 5, 197 (1992)).
Beauty Forum, 2/93, page 46, has disclosed the use of a stick shaped magnet which the user rubs over the skin, such that the resulting magnetic field will have an effect on the skin surface. According to the manufacturer, cells which are no longer fully functional are supposed to be stimulated by a magnetic field, initiating a self-healing process and restoring firmness and elasticity to the skin.
The use of magnetic polymer particles, some of which have pharmacologically active compounds coupled to them, has also been described, e.g, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,501,726, 4,335,094, and 5,039,559. In these patent descriptions, soft ferrite particles or ferroaluminates were encapsulated with polymeric materials and introduced into the body.
A magnetic cosmetic preparation is described in JPA 4,108,710 (Yoko Shiga). Here, ferromagnetic substances, e.g. magnetite or manganese zinc ferrite (all soft ferrites), are dispersed in a cosmetic preparation in the demagnetized state and the preparation is magnetized after cosmetic application to the skin. This form of application is said to have a circulation-stimulating effect, namely a 3.4% increase in circulation in animal experiments with a proportion of 0.1% of magnetite. This prior art document contains no further information.